Lily, My Enemy
by Clara Elaine
Summary: Lily , Arabella, and the MWPP are in their sixth year, and Lily and James hate each other like cats and dogs. Peter's twin and Arabella hosts as Lily's best friends. When Remus accidentally plays a prank on Lily, Lily blames everything on James.
1. Chapter 1: Our Hate is NeverEnding

Lily, My Enemy (1/?)  
  
By Clara Elaine  
  
Email: Rfabunan25@aol.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure  
  
Keywords: Lily/James, MWPP,  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: PoA, GoF, FB  
  
Summary: It's set in their fifth year and Lily totally hates James's guts. There's hate, love, jealousy, werewolves, Hogsmeade, twins, trips to the hospital wing, and more!  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Professor Adrienne Morgain and Professor Levitt is mine, however.  
  
Author's Note: This is dedicated to Phoebe Morgan and Tara Hadizadeh, who were the first ones to introduce me to the fan fiction world. This is a Lily and James Love/hate fanfic, but it's mostly hate right now-Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Fireworks exploded in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily Evans stood with her wand pointed at James Potter and was shouting every hex and curse she knew:  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"Engorgio!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Reduc"-  
  
By now, Potter was stupefied, lifted in the air, then smacked back down, enlarged, body-binded, and was about to be blasted into space, when-  
  
"Miss Lily Evans!" a voice all too familiar screamed. "What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"That's easy enough!" the girl said, her face as red as her hair. "I'm teaching Potter over here what you get when you pull a prank on Lily Evans" -the girl stopped when she saw whom it was she was taking to. "Err, Professor McGonagall!! Err, I didn't realize it was you-!"  
  
A furious McGonagall interrupted her. "Mr. Black! Please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing," she said to the muscular, tall black-haired boy who was standing next to Potter in shock. "Detention for Miss Evans and ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
A long groan filled the room.  
  
"I have not chosen you as prefect only for you to be the one making trouble. I hope you have learned your lesson and that nothing of this sort will happen again!"  
  
Then she walked out of the room, and the Gryffindors, who had been silent while McGonagall delivered her speech, erupted into endless chatter.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I can't believe Lily did that!"  
  
"She's so perfect!"  
  
"That prank was hilarious!"  
  
"Did you see Potter enlarged?"  
  
"Poor James!"  
  
"Did you see McGonagall's face?"  
  
"He deserved it-you should have seen what he did to Lily!"  
  
"Poor Lily!"  
  
"I reckon McGonagall hasn't been that mad since Sirius Black put a spell on her hair to make it half purple half green…"  
  
"Poor McGonagall!!"  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
The voices drained away as Lily made her way to the girl's dormitories. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see her best friend, Arabella Figg.  
  
"Lily!" Arabella said. "What happened? I just came from the library and when I arrived at the common room, Bertha Jorkins, goodness knows what she's doing here, she's supposed to be in Ravenclaw; guess she wanted to be at the 'scene of the crime' -anyway, she told me you had just cursed James Potter into the seventh hell!! Now spill, Lily! What the heck happened?"  
  
They had just reached the dormitories, and Lily plopped on her bed.  
  
"I hate James Potter! I hate him and his group of moronic idiots!" Lily took a deep breath and went on. "Today, at Potions, Professor Levitt wanted us to brew this complicated potion and taste it when they were done. So Snape, who thinks he's the best at Potions, bragged his ass off that he could be the one who finished first. Potter & Company heard this and started grinning. Snape was about to finish when he turned around to add the last ingredient. When Snape's back was turned, Potter put something on the potion. That "something" was a love potion, which, when added to another potion, like a curing potion, erases all effects of the other potion and makes you fall madly in love with the first person you see. Well, Snape drank it and there was this big explosion. I turned around for a moment and locked eyes with Snape. Then he got off his chair, rushed to my side, and pledged his undying love to me. Keep in mind, Bella that Potter & morons were laughing their heads off. What makes it worse"-  
  
How can this possibly get worse?" Arabella asked with her eyes wide. She always loved a good story. "I would have ran away from Snape if I were you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Arabella, this gets worse", Lily's face showed pure vengeance. "Snape followed me around for a whole day and at Defense Against the Dark Arts, he grabbed my shoulder and planted his disgusting lips on mine! Professor Morgain was quite amused when I asked her if I could go to the hospital but she let me. I also found out later on that she took the love curse off of Snape. My God!! That was gross! What are you laughing at?"  
  
Arabella was rolling on the floor like a little puppy, bursting with laughter. "Snape kissed- haha -you? That- ahahaha! -Must have made you- hehehehe -so mad! -Muaahahaha- that was -hahaha- why you cursed -muahaha- James Potter- hahahahaha!"  
  
"Shut up, Arabella, I'm going to sleep!" Lily stated.  
  
Arabella tried, but couldn't muffle her laughter. "Sorry, but why are you going to sleep at nine o'clock?" she asked, quite amused.  
  
"Because I want to," snapped Lily. She glared at her friend because she didn't stop laughing.  
  
"It's just weird", said Arabella. "Snape following you around and then kissing you!!" She let out a burst of laughter again.  
  
"It's not funny!" Lily protested. She stopped talking when she saw a group of giggling girls come in. "Oh, look, Bella, it's the Giggle Gang- I'm going to the common room-"  
  
"No! James Potter is not as cute as Sirius Black!" one of the girls sighed.  
  
"James Potter is so cute!!"  
  
"Oh, no!, Sirius Black!!"  
  
As she walked past them, Lily yelled out in a fake, singsong voice, "Peter Pettigrew is WAY cuter than them!!!!!!" leaving the girls to stare at her in shock.  
  
'Finally, some peace and quiet in the common room,' Lily thought and headed down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she arrived at the common room, she found that it was empty.  
  
'Good! No one's here', she thought. 'I need sometime to think'  
  
Lily had hated James Potter like a cat hates a dog. She had hated James Potter the very first time she'd seen him.  
  
'Wait, that's wrong!' Lily exclaimed. 'I've hated him ever since I saw the real James Potter' She thought back to the first time she'd seen him:  
  
Lily was nervous and excited. She could barely wait to get to Hogwarts. Away from her evil sister Petunia for a whole year, learning to be a witch! Lily laughed joyfully, full of expectations for the coming year.  
  
"Hey. Laughing Flower, what are you laughing at?" a cheerful voice behind her said.  
  
Lily whipped around to see a tall, black-haired boy with gleaming black eyes. Standing next to him was another boy with messy black hair and brown eyes the color of hot chocolate. Another boy with spiked up brown hair and kindly features was beside him.  
  
"Hello!" Lily said pleasantly. "Do you happen to be going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why, yes, Rose flower", the black-eyed boy, said. "Sirius Black at your service!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but my name is Lily, not Rose," Lily smiled.  
  
"Well, it was a flower, wasn't it?" Sirius said. " This is Jamie Potty", he pointed to the brown-eyed boy. "And Remie Loopy, Lily", this time he pointed to the brown-haired boy. He paused before adding, "Ooh! That rhymes!"  
  
"I'm really James Potter", the kid with the messy black hair said, then he hit Sirius in the head.  
  
"And I'm really Remus Lupin", said the kind-looking boy. "Sirius just likes names that end with ''y''".  
  
Lily, who had been laughing all this time, asked "Do you think you could help me with something? My letter says Platform 9 and 3 quarters, but there's only 9 and 10."  
  
"You must be a first year. We're first years, too," said Sirius. "But are you Muggle-born?"  
  
"Pardon me?" Lily said. She didn't know what 'Muggle' meant.  
  
"Muggles are none-magical people", Remus informed her.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said. "Yes, I'm muggle-born."  
  
"Well, do you see that sign that says '10'? You run through that wall", James said, suddenly grinning.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius joined in. "It's sort of better if you run".  
  
"Thanks!" Lily took her thing and prepared to run through the wall. "Please let this work!" she muttered. Then she ran full force and---  
  
Hit her head.  
  
"Ouch!!" she exclaimed, dropping her things and clutching her head. "Oh, I knew it was a mistake! I don't really have magic! I'm not really a witch!!"  
  
She turned around and saw the three boys laughing their heads off. Lily thought they were very inconsiderate of her feelings. How could they be so mean?  
  
"It's not funny!" exclaimed Lily. "While you're off having fun in Hogwarts, I'll be stuck with my evil, sister Petunia!! I was expecting so much!! I was just dreaming, then. I not a witch! I haven't a grain of magic in"-  
  
"Oh, poor dear!" a girl with blue eyes and curly black hair said. "Don't ever listen to James Potter and Sirius Black! They're the biggest pranksters in the world. You are a witch because McGonagall never makes mistakes. They've just taught you the wrong way to get into the platform. You run through that wall between Platform 9 & 10." She gestured for Lily to move.  
  
"Go on!" she said, but Lily was too scared. Who knows what would happen if she listened to this girl? What if this girl was making fun of her like those boys?  
  
The girl sighed. "All right, I'll go."  
  
The girl walked through Platform 9 and 10 and disappeared.  
  
Lily's eyes widened. Maybe following this girl wasn't such a bad idea. Lily followed hesitantly and saw an enormous train in front of her.  
  
The girl was standing beside her. "Let's go inside, so we can get a good compartment."  
  
As they walked, the girl exclaimed "Goodness! I've forgotten my manners! My name's Arabella Figg!"  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Lily said. Her excitement at going to Hogwarts was slowly coming back. " My name's Lily. I thought those boys were horrible, pulling that prank on me, an inexperienced, Muggle-born witch! How do you know James Potter and Siruis Black and Remus Lupin?"  
  
"I've had the honor of being James and Sirius' neighbor," Arabella said. "We all live in the same block. You haven't met Peter Pettigrew yet. He's part of their gang, though he's quite ugly. Anyway, the four of them always met up at James' or Sirius' house, and I always end up being the butt end of their pranks. Oh! Finally! An empty compartment!"  
  
"Err, girls?" squeaked a small boy with a homely face. 'I'm saving this for the Marauders."  
  
"Lily, that's Peter", Arabella said and turned to Peter. " Marauders…that's what they call themselves now?" Then she turned to Lily and said "They change their name every year. It's been Thunders, Warriors, Prankers, and who knows what other ungodly name--they should call themselves Retards one time." She turned back to Peter and said, "I'm sorry, Peter, but this is the only other compartment we could find, so we're taking this".  
  
"It's a pleasure, girls," said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned around and found the three other 'Marauders'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since that time, the Marauders had felt it up to them to include Lily in their "harmless jokes". Remus had become her close friend, Peter her ally, but James her mortal enemy. Sirius made Lily's hair boil, but she could never stay mad at him for more than an hour. He made her laugh as much as he had made her mad.  
  
"Remus is probably the best of them all", Lily muttered. "He's handsome, nice, and he's not a player like Sirius or James."  
  
What had aggravated Lily more than anything else, though, was that last year, in their fourth year, Sirius and James had started paying more and more attention to the opposite gender. They had made it their favorite hobby to date a girl every week. At the end of the week, they came up with a reason to dump them. Lily hated that.  
  
"Remus would never do that to a girl," Lily said. "He's nice, considerate, and caring."  
  
She stood up to go back to her dormitory when--  
  
She hit the air.  
  
"Wait!" Lily thought. "You can't hit the air. I hit something in the air."  
  
She heard laughter and turned to the door. She saw James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"So the 'something' in the air was ANOTHER PRANK!!" Lily thought furiously.  
  
"What do you think I am?" Lily yelled. "Do you think I'm some idiot who don't know what you're up to? I will so get you, JAMES POTTER!!!"  
  
"What? What did I-?" -James stuttered looking very confused.  
  
"Shut up!" Lily hated it when people pretended not to know when they really knew. "Don't do your innocent act with me! You can't fool me ever! Because I know what you really am! A lying son of a b--"  
  
Then she stomped out of the room.  
  
"I HATE JAMES POTTER!!" Lily thought.  
  
She was going to get him for this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes before:  
  
Remus Lupin paced around in the boys' dormitories. Where were James and Sirius??  
  
"Stop pacing, Remus," said Greg Finnigan gently. "They'll come back as soon as they can"  
  
Remus still wasn't comforted. He went to James' bed, grabbed a bag, and went down to the common room to wait for them.  
  
In there, he opened the bag and took out a fluid, silvery gray material: James' invisibility cloak. Remus draped it around himself.  
  
He was about to leave the common room when he saw someone. Remus jumped in shock. He didn't know anyone was here!  
  
He walked to where the person was sitting. Holy Cow! -It was Lily Evans. She was sitting on an armchair looking like she was a million miles away. Then she spoke.  
  
"Remus is probably the best of them all," she said. "He's handsome, nice, and he's not a player like Sirius and James."  
  
Remus was shocked. Lily Evans thought he was handsome, even better than Sirius or James! It seemed the first time a girl had ever picked him over those two.  
  
"Remus would never do that to a girl. He's nice, considerate and caring."  
  
Remus could not believe what Lily was saying. But what was it he would never do to a girl? "Oh, well", he thought. "It must be something good". He felt a burst of confidence when Lily said "nice, considerate, and caring".  
  
Remus was so interested that he stood in front of Lily's chair, and was leaning over, waiting for her next words.  
  
He did not expect Lily to do what she did next, or else he would have moved away. But Lily Evans was a very unexpected person.  
  
She got up and collided with Remus.  
  
"Uh-oh", Remus thought. He moved out of the way quickly. Then he heard footsteps.  
  
Sirius and James were finally coming back from the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh man, oh man," Remus thought. "Why do Sirius and James always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time??"  
  
He rushed to them to stop them from coming.  
  
"Stop!" Remus whispered. "It's me, Remus. Lily Evans is here and she collided with me."  
  
The thought of Lily bumping into something invisible must have cracked up Sirius and James because they started laughing hysterically.  
  
"How did she take it?", Sirius whispered to Remus. "Did she yell your head off?"  
  
Lily most likely heard them laughing, because she started 'yelling her head off'.  
  
"What do you think I am?? …"  
  
"Oh Lord Oh Lord", Remus kept muttering.  
  
James looked very confused. Why was Lily yelling at him? He hadn't done anything! "What? What did I…?", but Lily was on a roll.  
  
"SHUT UP!! Don't do your innocent act on me! You can't fool me ever!"  
  
Remus zoned out, but snapped back to reality when Lily shouted, "A lying, idiotic son of a b-"  
  
Then she stomped out of the room.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed. "She hates you all right! But don't worry, old James, old buddy, there's still lots of girls in the sea". He patted James in the shoulder as if in the act of comforting someone who is mourning.  
  
"That was close", Remus whispered, taking off the invisibility cloak.  
  
Sirius was laughing like a moron (A/N he is a moron, but we all love him anyway!!), and Remus and James were looking at him angrily.  
  
Then James turned to Remus and said "Why was she so mad?"  
  
Remus answered "I told you, she hit me when I had the cloak on."  
  
"Oh", James said. "What was she doing?"  
  
For some reason, Remus didn't want to tell even his best friends what Lily said. Maybe it was because of embarrassment, or maybe it was because he wanted to enjoy the fact that Lily liked him just by himself, but, nonetheless, he told James "She wasn't doing anything. Or if she was, I didn't see, I was barely here for more than a minute". Why did I say that? Why couldn't I tell him the truth? I've never lied to James before in my life!  
  
"Oh man!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why couldn't you have found out some kind of nice gossip about her? Imagine it--"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius", James said jokingly.  
  
Sensing that James could not be disturbed or teased at this moment, and, being the best friend that he was, Sirius obediently followed his command, even though he didn't know what was bothering him.  
  
Then the three boys went up to the dorm silently, each busy with their own thoughts (A/N which I will leave up to you to imagine).  
  
  
  
A/N so what do you guys think?? I made Lily sort of cruel to James, didn't I? *: Laughs out loud: * Should I make Lily like Remus? Or vice versa? Next chapter: Hogsmeade trips, werewolves, and Peter's twin! Stay tuned!!! -Okay, I sound like a radio commentator; I'll stop now- R/R!!  
  
End of the Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2: A Scary Adventure

A Never Ending Tale  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old, nothing's mine…everything that sound familiar is J.K.'s, and I'm copying everything from her because I'm too stupid to have my own story…but Peter's twin is mine!!  
  
A/N: Waz up? Thanks to people who reviewed! As I promised, the Hogsmeade trip is here, and so is the rescuing of Snape in Lily's POV, and so is Peter's twin. Anyways, I'm blabbing, so…ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
A month had passed since that event with the invisibility cloak, but Lily's attitude to Potter was still the same, if only, worse.  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade today!!" said Arabella.  
  
"Oh, wow," Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Why?" Arabella exclaimed. "I love Hogsmeade trips!  
  
"I don't," Lily stated. "It seems that every time I go, Sirius and James always blow up our bus!"  
  
"Oh, please," Arabella said. "It seems as if everything revolves around them!! You know, the way you keep talking about them, it seems as if u actually like one of them!"  
  
"No!" Lily said and threw a pillow playfully at Arabella's head.  
  
And so began a pillow fight that soon involved all the Gryffindor girls…and got them detentions from McGonagall, of course…  
  
After double potions with the Slytherins, the school was able to visit the village of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Mmm!" Lily exclaimed. "I love butterbeer!!!"  
  
They were walking around the village.  
  
"It seemed that it was only hours ago that you were saying how you…"  
  
But Arabella was interrupted by a shriek coming from Peter Pettigrew's twin sister, Jessabelle Pettigrew. While Peter was unpopular, ugly, fat, and a scardy-cat, Jessa was pretty, brave, popular, and adventurous, whose role model was Sirius Black. But right now, Jessa was screaming her head off.  
  
"What's the matter, Jessa?" Lily said.  
  
"Do NOT go in there!!" Jessa shrieked, pointing to the Shrieking Shack, which was in front of them.  
  
The villagers said that they heard screams coming from spirits and ghosts that live in the Shrieking Shack; they claimed that it was haunted and everyone was too scared to find out what really made those sounds.  
  
"What happened?" Bella said.  
  
"OMG!!" Jessa said frantically. "Well, stupid me, after being dared to go in the Shrieking Shack, I went and the sounds were so horrible!"  
  
"I thought you were braver than that!" Lily said. "You heard sounds and you just ran screaming your head off?!"  
  
"Well…" Jessa said, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"I'm going in!" Lily said.  
  
"No No No No…NOO!!" Arabella exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Lily said firmly. "And no matter what you say, I'm going in!"  
  
"No!", Arabella tried again, but she knew that whenever Lily made up her mind to do something, she did it. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have a pretty good guess that the Marauders are being this!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm going to prove it!"  
  
"OMG! This is all because of your hatred to James Potter?!" Arabella said, shaking her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Basically", Lily made her way to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Arabella ran after her and said, "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No!" it was Lily's turn to say.  
  
"Yes! If anything happens to you, I'll be there", Arabella said loyally.  
  
"I'm coming, too!" Jessa said.  
  
"No—" Lily started to say, but was interrupted by Jessa.  
  
"I started this whole thing, so I'm coming!" she said.  
  
"So you either stay here, or we go!" Arabella said to Lily.  
  
"Fine!!" Lily exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With Lily at the lead, the Jessa, then Arabella, the girls crept across the overgrown garden to the front door of the house.  
  
Lily was just about to open it when Jessa interrupted her.  
  
"It's locked," she said.  
  
Lily tried the doorknob. It didn't budge.  
  
"How did you know that?" Arabella inquired.  
  
"Err, I, er…" Jessa fumbled. "I tried to get in from this door when, I, um, heard the howling"  
  
"Great!" Lily said sarcastically. It was very dark and the only light they had was the glow of the full moon. "How can we find an entrance in this place?"  
  
"Oh!" Arabella interrupted. "There's a window here!" She was beginning to get very excited in the idea of an adventure…or maybe it was just the full moon. "It's open!"  
  
Lily, who was very pleased at Arabella's discovery, was just about to peek in the window when Jessa spoke.  
  
"Come on, Lily, Arabella", she said frantically. "Don't go in, who knows what's in there? It's probably very dangerous…James isn't in there…and if he is, it's really none of your business. He's not worth risking your life for! Don't go!" She sounded very afraid and anxious, very unlike her usual self.  
  
" You sound like an old puss," Lily said. "What happened to bold, adventurous, Jessabelle Pettigrew?" she looked up and said, "It must be the full moon!"  
  
Then they heard a sound that frightened them out of their wits.  
  
It was a long, agonizing howl.  
  
There was a very long silence after that.  
  
"What was that?" said Arabella at the same time Jessa said:  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
"Shush!" Lily exclaimed. Instead of frightening her away, the sound only increased her curiosity and mad her want to go to the Shrieking Shack even more.  
  
So the impetuous Lily started to climb the window.  
  
"Don't!" Jessa warned her, but it was too late; the last thing she saw was Lily's auburn hair disappearing from sight.  
  
Arabella moved towards the window.  
  
"Not you, too!" Jessa exclaimed.  
  
Arabella turned to Jessa and said "Sorry, but she's one of my best friends besides you, and I can't let her go alone out her by herself!"  
  
"Fine! I'll go, too," Jessa exclaimed as she watched this time Arabella's black curly crop vanish under the window, and she climbed after Arabella.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily jumped off the window and looked around.  
  
(A/N And I quote) It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as if somebody smashed it. The windows were all boarded up, except for one. (A/N There! That's exactly from PoA, so no one can sue me!!!)  
  
But the thing that caught her eyes the most was a thing in the middle of the room—an animal, that resembled a dog, but was taller, fiercer, shaggier…a werewolf!  
  
Lily backed against the wall in shock, and she was in the shadow, out of sight. She heard Arabella jump off from the window and land beside her.  
  
"Omg!" Bella gasped. "That's not…omg…"  
  
Jessa appeared at the scene also.  
  
"Yup! That's a werewolf," she whispered. "I told you not to come in!"  
  
"Shush!" Lily commanded, because she saw a hole across the room that looked like it was a tunnel.  
  
Arabella started walking towards it and the other girls followed, taking care to stay in the shadows.  
  
Then Lily saw a figure in the tunnel: a small figure, about Lily's height…a boy… "Oh. No!" Lily thought, recognizing the silhouette. "Arabella, Jessa", she said out loud. "Severus Snape!" she gestured at the tunnel.  
  
Meanwhile, the werewolf was edging towards the tunnel…  
  
"Oh, no!" whispered Arabella. "He wants to eat Snape!"  
  
"I hate Snape," Lily said. "But I'm not going to have him eaten by an overgrown werewolf!!"  
  
So, fearless Lily, who never stopped to think before leaping, jumped out of the shadows and yelled "YOO-HOO!"  
  
The werewolf turned around, and was no longer interested in Snape.  
  
Instead, he started chasing after Lily, who was running around the room, yelling, "You can't catch me!!"  
  
The werewolf tried, and tried, but couldn't catch her, though, more than once, came very close to ripping her to pieces. He grew very dizzy and finally stopped, thinking it would probably be easier catching the boy.  
  
"Hey!" Lily protested. "Where are you going?!", when she saw the werewolf moving dangerously towards Snape, who was very close to the entrance to the room.  
  
Lily did what came to her mind first: she ran towards the werewolf, grabbed his neck fur, and started to pull him away from the tunnel. As she did so, she saw another figure snatching Snape away from the tunnel, too, but she only saw him for a minute because the werewolf started to go crazy in her arms.  
  
The girls, who had been paralyzed ever since Lily started running around the room, finally recovered from their shock and started to hold back the werewolf, also.  
  
The beast started to howl, and he was trying to bite Lily, but instead scratched her tender cheek with one of his claws, cutting open the flesh.  
  
This caused Lily to howl in pain, and the werewolf took this as a chance to bite her.  
  
He opened his mouth and…  
  
Lily, who saw the werewolf's actions, took a step back, and stepped on something, making her fall and hit her head on the floor. The "something" she had stepped on was a rat, which skittered across the room.  
  
Arabella and Jessa were on the act of pulling the werewolf when he turned around and started clawing at the girls, too.  
  
Lily stood up, with much difficulty and staggered towards the girls, desperate to help them.  
  
Then she heard footsteps, but they didn't sound human, more like…animals…  
  
And, as Lily had guessed, two animals came bounding across the room. One was a big, shaggy black dog, and the other was a silver stag, as beautiful as the moon itself. Both animals rushed at the werewolf, and started wrestling with it.  
  
"Oh, no!" Lily said for the second time that evening. "Stop! He's going to kill both of you!"  
  
At the sound of her voice, the stag stopped its work and turned to Lily. Lily met his brown eyes and melted in them; they were so warm, so comforting, yet so refreshing… "They remind me of someone else's eyes", Lily thought.  
  
The deer galloped towards her and gestured towards his back.  
  
Lily slung her legs over his body and rode over him, thinking that it was what he was saying. It probably was, because he made no sound, only to turn back and look at Jessa.  
  
Jessa took this as some king of signal, and said to Arabella "Go with him! I'll be all right here! Go on!"  
  
"How did Jessa understand what he was saying?" Lily wondered in her mind, but she put aside the thought.  
  
Obedient Arabella followed the stag and walked alongside the deer and Lily.  
  
They started walking into the dark tunnel.  
  
While she rode, Lily was aware of how warm the stag was. He seemed to glow and was the only glow they had in the dark, gloomy tunnel.  
  
Lily began to ponder what had just happened. "What is a werewolf doing at Hogsmeade and so near Hogwarts?" she thought. "And who was that person who pulled back Severus Snape? And speaking of Snape, why was he there and how did he know that there was a tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack? And where is this stag taking me?…" Lily felt very overwhelmed by her problems and unanswerable questions.  
  
They emerged from the tunnel and saw the Hogwarts castle. Lily and Arabella turned around and they saw where they came from.  
  
"The Whomping Willow!" they both said at the same time with shock.  
  
The Whomping Willow was a very dangerous tree; its branches whipped around in the air and any object the came close to it was cracked under the tree's moving leaves and branches. But tonight, the Whomping Willow was still, and not a single leaf moved.  
  
The stag was running towards the castle and Arabella ran to catch up.  
  
The three of them burst through the front door, and the sight that met them was of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Morgain—the DADA teacher—and all of the staff's surprised faces.  
  
The silver deer dropped Lily into the Headmaster's arms and Arabella crashed into Professor Morgain's open arms.  
  
Dumbledore signaled to Madame Pomfrey and her daughter Poppy, the assistant nurse (A/N who later becomes the Madame Pompfrey we know). Madame Pompfrey conjured two stretchers and they laid Lily on one and Arabella on the other.  
  
The stag turned around and galloped out of Hogwarts, leaving some of the teachers to gape at him in wonder.  
  
Lily and Arabella were taken to the hospital wing.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open once more, only to reveal the flushed faces of three very excited looking boys, and a very tired looking girl. They were, of course, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter and Jessa Pettigrew.  
  
"Err, hullo, Professors!" Sirius said cheerfully and the four of them broke into a run, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do," she said firmly.  
  
"Aaw!" Professor Morgain, known as Adrienne to her students, said sweetly, "I'm sure they're all very tired. Let them go, please, just this once, Minerva…"  
  
She was stopped by an icy glare from McGonagall, who turned once again to the boys and said "Go on".  
  
They all started talking at the same time.  
  
"We were at Zonko's," said Sirius.  
  
"We were sipping butterbeers in Honeydukes," said Peter (A/N this fellow does have a mind after all…::*cringes*::()  
  
"We got lost in the Forbidden Forest," added James.  
  
"We were at Hagrid's!!" exclaimed Jessa.  
  
The four teenagers looked at each other and realized their mistakes.  
  
"We-ell," Sirius said sheepishly. "We were at Zonko's, then we went to Honeydukes and sipped butterbeers, and somehow, we ended up in the Forbidden Forest and got lost, and then we found Hagrid's hut and went in!…So! Great day we've been having, huh, Professors??"  
  
The professors were smirking at each other and grinning foolishly.  
  
"Very interesting," said McGonagall. "So where were you really, Mr. Black and Company?"  
  
"Sirius scratched his head, very much like a dog.  
  
The others, who were afraid of talking all at once, like before, instead remained utterly silent. They remained like that for a while until James finally spoke:  
  
"We were at Hagrid's until we saw this silver stag carrying a girl, with another girl beside him, and we were so curious, and besides, it was very late already, and…well, here we are."  
  
The others smiled and all nodded eagerly.  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to doubt their tale, but nodded, nonetheless.  
  
Professor Morgain took this nod as a signal and said, "You must be very tired, go to bed now, children!" and as she said so, she looked at the Headmaster as if for permission.  
  
He merely nodded his head and the "children" trekked up the stairs.  
  
"You honestly believe them, Professor McGonagall inquired, gazing after the retreating figures.  
  
Albus Dumbledore gave no response, except for the playful twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
  
A/N so, what did you guys think about the adventure Lily had? How about Jessa Pettigrew and Professor Morgain? Do you think I made Lily or McGonagall too mean?? Next chapter: Lily's questions will be answered and find out who Remus has a crush on and who Sirius likes!!!! R/R!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Shocking Revelation

Lily opened her eyes after a long, dreamless sleep. All of what had happened the day before came flooding back to her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "The werewolf-the dog-the stag-the rat- Dumbledore- Shrieking Shack-have to tell McGonagall and Dumbledore!"  
  
"Calm down, Lily" Arabella, who was lying on the bed next to her, said. Arabella was as confused and befuddled as Lily was, but she knew how to keep her feelings hidden and not to show her nervousness. Lily needed as much comfort as Arabella could give, and, good friend that she was, Bella knew that being nervous and jittery would not help Lily one bit.  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Lily asked anxiously. She felt that as long as Dumbledore knew what had happened, everything would be all right.  
  
"I didn't," Arabella replied. "But, Lily, for some reason, my sixth sense keeps telling me that he already knows."  
  
Satisfied with that answer, Lily took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was in the hospital wing. Everything was familiar to her; she had been here a thousand times. Not that she was constantly hurt; actually it was the exact opposite. She came not out of her own free will, but of Professor Dumbledore's or Professor McGonagall's request to give an apology to James for beating him up or cracking one of his bones. The apology consisted only of the word 'sorry'.  
  
After she said it, she usually ran out of the hospital room like she was being chased by a stampede of cattle.  
  
The door opened suddenly. Arabella and Lily turned around to see Poppy, Madame Pomfrey's sixteen-year-old daughter and assistant nurse. She was carrying a plate of food.  
  
"Hi!" she said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, thank you," Arabella and Lily both said at the same time out of courtesy.  
  
Poppy gestured at the food and informed Lily, "That's for you." When she saw Lily look briefly at Bella, she added, "Arabella ate already."  
  
As Lily ate, she listened to Poppy's chatter.  
  
"Mum said you damaged your bloody head extremely bad. It certainly looked it. Your head was bleeding so much! What happened? Bloody, if we hadn't performed certain spells and bandaged it up right, I honestly don't bloody know what would have happened to you. You slept for two bloody days straight! Both of you did! When you came in, you were so bloody tired! No, what has been bugging me for two days now is what the heck happened that bloody night?"  
  
Arabella and Lily looked at each other, and thought the same thing: How would they explain it to Poppy?? Lily stopped in mid-bite and looked at Poppy, about to make up some lie about being lost in the forest.  
  
But Poppy didn't seem to want an explanation, since she went on. "You know, after you passed out on your stretchers, I bloody heard something going on in the other room, and guess what I bloody saw! I saw Jessa and Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter! Bloody, I have a crush on him, but don't tell anyone! Anyhow, they were talking to the bloody teachers and they were making up some bloody excuse about being out at night.say, did they happen to be with both of you last bloody night? Bloody, what was it, a double date? Or, in this case, a triple date with an bloody extra?"  
  
Lily and Bella kept exchanging glances across the bed. Arabella briefly wondered how Poppy manage to say "bloody" before almost every single word and still be able to speak a mile a minute. They also didn't offer any explanation since Poppy seemed to want to hear her voice more than she wanted to be made clear. Poppy's voice was starting to annoy both of them.  
  
They were saved from further irritation by the opening of the door. This time it was Professor Morgain.  
  
Professor Morgain entered the room smiling gently. She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, very young, in her late twenties. Her students were very much fond of her, except, of course, the Slytherins. But even they couldn't make any trouble in their class, because her punishments were more severe than any beatings; she would pull the troublemaker out of class, and quietly and gently talk to him about the matter and its consequences in a motherly tone, causing the victim to grow, believe it or not, incredibly ashamed. Lucuis Malfoy, Severus Snape, and more were known to blush, fidget, and stammer in her pious presence and warm smile. She helped each and every child with their studies and even Frank Longbottom achieved high mark in DADA once in a while because of her help.  
  
Professor Morgain was an optimist by heart. It was a wonder how such a compassionate person like her could teach such a tough and harsh subject like Defense Against the Dark Arts. But she knew all there was to teach about it and was perfect for the job.  
  
Seeing her enter the room, Poppy took it as a sign to leave and so she picked up Lily's now empty plate and said farewell.  
  
"Good bye," said Morgain as she passed by. Then she turned to the girls. "So, girls, the professors and I have been wondering what happened last night. Is it possible that you could tell me? Or perhaps, it's not the right time?"  
  
Arabella and Lily looked over at each other, which they tended to do often. Surely they could trust Professor Morgain. Both nodded slightly.  
  
"It's ok, Professor," Lily replied. "We could tell you."  
  
And so they proceeded to tell every detail of the adventure, and Morgain listened intently and thoughtfully.  
  
When they finished, she merely said "Hmm.First of all, do you want me to tell the Headmaster about this?"  
  
The girls both shook their heads. "Not yet, please," Arabella uttered. Lily nodded in agreement and added "It seems like it's not time yet. I'm afraid that in twenty years from now, I'd have regretted saying that, but I'll take that risk."  
  
Morgain laughed in reply. "Now, about the werewolf, I think Professor Dumbledore would allow me to reveal this to you: There is a student werewolf in this school. Every full moon, he goes to the Whomping Willow and, by the tunnel, goes to the Shrieking Shack. You already saw that for yourself."  
  
"Professor", Lily interrupted. "How did the branches freeze like that?"  
  
"There is a button on the tree trunk that allows anyone to freeze the Whomping Willow. Actually, the Whomping Willow was designed for the werewolf; it was built for that person's use. I am very perturbed about those animals you mentioned. I have never seen a stag near here before, especially one that knows the path perfectly. I wonder.Lily, Arabella, I'll be right back!"  
  
The girls watched Morgain walk out of the room, puzzled at her sudden departure.  
  
Then the door opened once again, and the girls looked up, expecting it to be Professor Morgain. Instead, it was Poppy, who stuck her head in and said "Bloody! Hey, again! Arabella, mum wants to see you. Something about some sort of bloody cure for your feet."  
  
Arabella jumped up and said "I'll be back soon Lily!"  
  
Lily muttered a short goodbye to Bella. Afterward, she attempted to rest, but she was very awake and energetic, and sleep could not overtake her anymore. "I bet a quick walk wouldn't hurt", she thought, rising out of her warm, cozy bed.  
  
She was just in the corridor when she heard voices coming from and empty classroom further down. She moved closer until she was standing close by the partly open door.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell her?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But she's confused! And we owe her an explanation!"  
  
"I won't let her run around and tell the whole bloody world our deepest secrets!"  
  
Lily leaned closer to the door. The voices consisted of a female and a male voice. She couldn't make out whose voices they were, but Lily thought they sounded very familiar. Then a new male voice joined in:  
  
"Oh, for goodness' sakes, just tell her!"  
  
"Remus, you are the LAST person I would have expected to say that! But fine, since it's your secret, we'll tell her." Then there was a pause in the old male voice. Then he continued in a much rougher tone "But if she tells the whole world, it's not my fault! Don't blame me if I just stand there and say 'I told you so!' because that's the first bloody thing I'll do!"  
  
'Oh, my lord.' Lily froze. 'Remus. That's what the voice said. The voice! It must be-it is- James Potter! Yes! Now that I think about it, that female voice is exactly like Jessa Pettigrew's- deep, and confident.'  
  
The voices continued.  
  
Jessa Pettigrew's voice said, "Don't speak so loud, the whole world could hear you!"  
  
Lily smiled. This was the perfect time for her to cut in. Her curiosity and inquisitiveness seemed to guide her hands as she turned the doorknob.  
  
The scene that confronted her confirmed her guesses. Standing and sitting in some chairs were the "old gang" having a conference. In the middle of the room, Jessa and Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were situated.  
  
Lily looked around and said, "I don't know about the whole world, but I sure heard you!"  
  
James looked astonished. "How long-what did you-where-Lily, you overheard- Oh, my bloody lord!"  
  
Lily laughed. "Well, you undoubtedly have a talent of stringing words together!" She glanced at the group. "So, who is that girl you are going to tell the secret too? Come on, you could spill your secret-I wont tell!" Then Lily had the fleeting feeling of being an alien in an unknown city when everyone started to stare at her. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea', she thought. 'I should have respected their privacy and not have been so nosy. What am I doing here??' She cursed herself for a millionth time for not thinking before leaping.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else seemed to be squirming. How could they positively explain everything to Lily? It was their secret! And how could they know that Lily could be trusted? They all stared at Remus as if giving all the responsibility to him. He looked very nervous.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "Err, see here, Lily," he stated. "We know what happened last night"  
  
Lily froze once again and looked sharply at Jessa. Her mind had formed the sudden conclusion that Jessa blabbled to the boys. How else would Remus know what happened last night? It wasn't like he was actually there.  
  
Jessa looked back at Lily and felt so miserable. Everything that had happened last night was all her fault because she led Lily and Bella to the Shrieking Shack when she was supposed to lead them away from it. She should have said something! The werewolf could have bitten Lily or Bella! It was all her fault! The fact that she obviously knew what was inside the Shrieking Shack didn't help matters one bit.  
  
"We knew what happened yesterday," Remus repeated. "Because we were there."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
Remus hoped Lily wouldn't react so shockingly to the next sentence he was about to say. Lily wouldn't think he was such a nice, considerate, and caring person once he said it. He took a deep breath. "See here, Lily, I'm a werewolf-"  
  
Lily gaped at Remus. 'No, not Remus, he couldn't be!' she thought. 'So he's the student werewolf Professor Morgain was talking about!' After she got over her shock, instead of being appalled and revolted, she actually felt an instantaneous feeling of pity for the poor guy! Imagine being a werewolf for all your life! Poor Remus!  
  
At the sight of Lily's open mouth, James felt a spurt of anger at Lily. Trust Lily to take it the wrong way. As Remus' best friend, he was inclined to feel a little protective of him. 'Remus is a sensitive person,' he thought. 'What if she started calling Remus names? Or worse, just ignoring him altogether! You could never know what a girl like Lily Evans could do!'  
  
Remus just felt worse and worse. What would Lily think of him now? All the same, he knew he had to continue. Lily deserved the truth. He had to put her first! So he went on, "Yes, I am a true, flesh-and-bone werewolf, or at least at every full moon. I was bitten by a one when I was very young, and every full moon, I transform into a ferocious werewolf. Madame Pomfrey takes me to the Whoming Willow hours before the full moon. From the Whomping Willow, I enter the tunnel to go to the Shrieking Shack. That's where I'm free to transform, where I can't hurt anyone. It was me you saw the other night. I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you. I lose my mind when I transform and nothing pleases me more than to sink my teeth into a human being."  
  
Another voice interrupted him. Lily knew who it belonged to even before she even turned around. His voice was already branded into her head; it was like her conscience. Whenever she did anything bad, she heard his voice telling her she was stupid, ignorant, and spoiled, which of course made her want to do the right thing rather than act stupid, ignorant, and spoiled, and have him get the pleasure of being right about her, even if he was only in her head. No one else could have that dry, deep voice soaked with sarcasm except for him. It was, of course, James' voice.  
  
"We were there, too, not just Remus," he uttered. No one could even begin to imagine the pressure he was undergoing by telling his worse enemy his deepest secret. Actually, it was also Sirius's, Peter's, and Jessa's secret. Bloody, that was just an extra thing to list in his conscience. He felt so bad, he was practically forcing the words out of his mouth. "Me, Sirius, Peter, and Jessa are animagi. Sirius was the dog, Peter the rat, and I the stag. We're there to help Remus and make him not feel so lonely."  
  
As he said these words, the four transformed into their animagus form.  
  
He continued, "We all have nicknames. Mine is Prongs, Sirius' is Padfoot, Remus' is Moony and Peter is Wormtail. Jessa can transform, too. Well, she used to be able to three days ago. The very next day, she couldn't, and that's part of the reason we were there very early last night. We were holding a meeting in the Shack, trying to figure it out. Then it started getting very dark, and we still hadn't figured it out. We already tried to give her the potion that made us become an animagi in the first place, but it still wouldn't work. I don't know what the problem is. When she used to transform, she would turn into an orange cat, and her nickname was Crookshanks." He shot a worried look at Jessa.  
  
Then Jessa spoke. " James is right. We were in the Shrieking Shack hours before you came near there. James saw you and Arabella sipping butterbeer out of a window in the Shrieking Shack. He got nervous and thought that you would think of going in. So he sent me to try to get you away from the Shrieking Shack, but of course, that only made you want to go in more. I'm sorry! It's my entire fault! You could have been killed! I wasn't supposed to let you in! It's all my bloody fault!"  
  
"It's ok, Jessa," Peter said. He started stroking Jessa's back. He was her twin brother, after all, and he could sometimes feel her emotions if they were very strong. Now, he could sense that she was afraid, guilt-stricken, and very weary. The least he could do was comfort her.  
  
Lily was looking at Jessa wide-eyed. So that's why she knew that the doorknob wasn't open, and why she wasn't so alarmed at the werewolf's-er, Remus'-howl. Or why she seemed to understand what the stag-James-was saying with his eyes. The fact that she seemed so afraid to enter the Shrieking Shack was all an act to lead Lily away. She was so stupid for not recognizing Jessa's actions as an act. She seemed nothing like the Jessa Lily knew. Lily cursed herself again for not noticing. Then she remembered how Jessa had stayed after James the stag had carried her out.  
  
" What I don't understand, though, is how you were able to stay in there and fight Remus after I had left. Wouldn't you have been bitten also because you couldn't transform and was still in your human shape?"  
  
James, Siruis, and Jessa looked at each other after Lily had stated her question. Now how would they explain this?  
  
Since it was Jessa's secret, she was the one who spoke. "Well, you see Lily, I really can't tell you. Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I can't. I'll tell you this, though. The female people in our family are, er, gifted. We can do things that other people can't. And I don't mean muggles, I mean that I can do things other magical people can't. It just comes naturally to me while other wizards have to study for YEARS to be able to do even one spell that I could do using my, er, gift. Rowena Ravenclaw had it, too. Anyhow, that's how I was able to stay in the Shrieking Shack and not get hurt. But there are two bad things about it: first, I don't use it that often because it can drain me out, and second, if I'm experiencing some very strong emotions, things could get out of hand. Like, glass might break or things around the room might go flying. So I have to be able to control my emotions. There you have it. I know it sounds unusual, but it's just me. Part of the time I'm normal." Great. Here she was lying to her best friend. She wasn't normal, not when she could read other people's minds.  
  
Sirius took this as his turn to speak. "It's not all your fault, Jessa. Part of it is mine. Ok, most of it is mine." He continued, "Since Severus Snape was there, Lily took it for herself to er, rescue him. Not that a slimy git like him needs any rescuing-"  
  
James threw him a glare.  
  
Sirius held up his hands guiltily. "Ok! I forgot, no cursing out Snape, right Prongs?" From saying that, he got, this time, rolling eyes from James. "I'll continue now.Anyhow, it's my fault because I got Snape there and if he wasn't there, Lily wouldn't have pounced on Remus."  
  
When Lily gave him a confused look, Sirius said, "Err, I'm confusing people now. I'd better start from the beginning." He took a dramatic deep breath before he started again. "You see, Lily, I wasn't at the Shrieking Shack like all the normal people. I was at Hogwarts. See, I was trying to convince Snape to go to the Shrieking Shack. I wanted him to get scared by Remus. I obviously wasn't thinking-"  
  
James coughed very loudly.  
  
Sirius continued, although he bestowed on James a look that expressed pretend shock. "I told him it was as easy as apple pie-he only had to push one little button in the Whomping Willow, and, boom-the leaves would freeze, and a tunnel would appear, which would lead him to the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't like I knew Lily and Bella were there. It was just a harmless prank!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Sirius ignored them and resumed, "Then that bloody, stupid, idiotic fucked up git actually went in!" Then he started laughing quietly but was stopped by Remus', James' and Jessa's glare.  
  
"When he was almost at the end of the tunnel, I ran after him," said James. "You see, when I told Jessa to get rid of you, Lily, I ran out in my animagus form to the Whomping Willow because I knew that Sirius was doing something. So now, I grabbed Snape and tried to lead him away from the tunnel-"  
  
"The same time you grabbed me, Lily," Remus interrupted.  
  
"Me and Sirius-"  
  
"Sirius and I," corrected Lily.  
  
James rolled his eyes. There really was no change in Lily, was there? She sounded exactly like the inexperienced eleven-year-old that James met for the first time in the train station five years ago. "Whatever. Anyhow, we dragged Snape back to Hogwarts' Great Hall. None of the teachers were there yet. Then we went back to the Shrieking Shack and found you and Arabella. Then you know what happened next."  
  
"I saved you Lily, you know," Peter muttered. When was he going to get the credit he deserved? "You almost got bit by Remus, but you tripped on me and fell" Not that Peter actually placed himself at Lily's foot, but he'd take the credit for that for himself.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Lily said seriously.  
  
James spoke again, glaring at Lily. "God, Lily, you were so fucking STUPID!! You could have been killed-eaten-bitten by Remus! Or.or expelled by Dumbledore, or we could have been expelled! Or worse, we could have gone to Azkaban by being illegal animagi. Or-or-"  
  
Lily's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. So it was her fault now? How dare he! "Excuse me! Who was the one who tackled the werewolf and tried to get Snape away from him so Snape wouldn't get ripped up in a million pieces? Me! Who tried to help Arabella and Jessa tackle the werewolf even if her head felt like bursting because it was hurting so fucking much? Me-"  
  
James cut in, yelling "WHO STARTED ALL THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU! You didn't have to tackle Remus or save Snape, or help Bella and Jessa even though you were having PMS pains or do those other oh-so-courageous things you claimed on doing if YOU HADN'T ENTERED THE SHACK IN THE FIRST PLACE!"  
  
As he took a breath, Lily cut in. "Oh, so now it's all my fault, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's all your-"  
  
"I fucking tried to save your worthless skin! If-"  
  
"I don't need any saving, especially from you!"  
  
"As I was saying before your big mouth interrupted me, if I wasn't there to save you skin, you and Sirius would have been in the werewolf's stomach!"  
  
"The werewolf has a name! It's Remus, not that your undersized, puny mind could actually absorb that!"  
  
"I saved your butt and all you have to say to me is that I have a puny, undersized mind? Well, excuse me! And I was NOT having pms pains. But maybe YOU are right now, you little GAYLORD"  
  
"Umm, Lily," interrupted Remus, the peacemaker. "Werewolves are no danger to animals; they only bite humans-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Lily snapped. Remus held up his arms in fear.  
  
"No, YOU shut up, Lily!" James interrupted. "THAT'S MY FRIEND THERE! AND IF YOU WOULD JUST STOP TRYING TO STEAL THEM FROM ME, MAYBE YOU WOULD REALIZE THAT THEY ARE HUMANS, TOO! I GET ENOUGH CRAP FROM YOUR FRIENDS LOOKING AT US LIKE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SPECIAL ED. NO ONE ASKED YOU TO BE SO FUCKING NOSY AND STICK YOUR BIG FAT HEAD WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG! ALL MY FRIENDS ADORE YOU, LIKE YOU'RE SOME GODDESS, OR SOMETHING. WHAT'S HAPPENING TO TO ALL OF YOU? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO US?"  
  
"BLOODY! MY FRIENDS TOTALLY WANT TO KISS YOUR SMELLY ARSE. 'JAMES IS SO POPULAR', 'JAMES IS SO PERFECT', 'WHO DO YOU THINKS IS BETTER LOOKING, JAMES OR SIRIUS?' 'WHY CAN'T MY BOYFRIEND BE MORE LIKE JAMES?' 'WHY CAN'T JAMES BE MY BOYFRIEND' 'DO YOU THINK JAMES LIKES ME?' MY GOSH, IT'S ALWAYS JAMES, JAMES, JAMES AND JAMES! I NEVA GET ANY FUCKING CONSIDERATION FOR EVERYTHING I DO! IT'S ALWAYS 'LILY, YOU DID THIS WRONG' OR 'LILY, YOU DID THAT WRONG!' I GET ENOUGH OF IT AT HOME! ALL OF YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE PETUNIA, BLAMING EVERYTHING ONE ME! EVERYONE'S ALWAYS SO GOOD AT SPOTTING THE WRONG THINGS I DO, BUT HOW ABOUT THE RIGHT, NICE THINGS I DO? YOU JUST IGNORE EVERY CONSIDERATE THING I DO! WELL, I'M SORRY, BUT I'M NOT PERFECT!! DID YOU HEAR THAT? I'M NOT PERFECT! WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME?? WHY IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME??" Lily finally paused and let out a deep breath.  
  
There was a pause, and then James spoke.  
  
"We're really sorry," James said. "I'm really sorry"-  
  
"No, no!" Lily said. "It's all my fault! I got sort of out-of-control." Looking around apologetically, she muttered, "I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't thinking properly, forgive me! Can everyone just forget everything I said? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"So am I," said James. "I didn't mean half the things I said you guys are my best friends ever!"  
  
Everyone smiled and muttered things like "It's alright" and "You're forgiven, Lily, James", but everyone who heard them never knew the impact of those words muttered by confused adolescents looking for confidantes. No one would never forget things Lily and James had hollered. The words "Why is everyone against me?" and "What's happened to us?" would echo in their minds long years later, whether in the loneliness of the empty Shrieking Shack, on the counter of the Magical Menegerie looking wistfully at happy people skipping by, in the filthy, dark and lonely cell of Azkaban, or in the very face of the frightening Dark Lord. It would repeat over and over like a broken record until the listener would ask themselves why their lives was so miserable, why their strong circle had broken like a piece of fragile stained glass, why things had to turn out the way it had, what happened to them to lead them in this dark path of life, why, oh why, did everyone and everything in this unfair world turn against them?  
  
But, for now, everybody was ready to forgive and to try to forget at least for a little while.  
  
Lily, trying to make up for her outburst, said lightly "Are any of you planning on letting Bella know about any of this?"  
  
No one really felt like answering Lily's question, since Lily's speech was still vaguely on their minds.  
  
But they didn't need to answer because a new voice piped in, "Actually, there's no need to telling Bella all of this because Bella already knows".  
  
It was, of course, Arabella, standing near the door, and she had a questioning, nervous expression in her eyes. "Err, I came in when Remus declared he was a werewolf. No one noticed me because all of you were so intent on the conversation. So-er- I just stayed. I didn't think anyone would mind-no one minds, right?" She looked around the room, her eyes lingering on Remus and Jessa, since it was mostly their secrets she had listened to.  
  
Everyone shook their heads monotonously. Then came a very, very long silence, which no one dared to interrupt.  
  
It was Lily and James who finally broke it by saying, "Er- maybe we should go?"  
  
Fulfilling her request, everyone scrambled at the door at the speed of lightning, leaving both Lily and James standing in the middle of the room, looking half shocked, half confused.  
  
Not wanting to be in the same room alone after their angry words had pierced each other like sharp arrows, they ran to the door, bumped heads, shoulders, and bodies, squeezed out the door, and ran out the hall like maniacs, both going in opposite directions, and sweating and gasping, not because of the running, but because of the burning in the spots where their bodies had joined.  
  
They were both glad to get away from each other because they were afraid of the unknown and the feelings they were experiencing were unkown. Neither knew that from running away so much from each other, someday, they would have nowhere to run to except to each other's arms.  
  
A/N I know a lot of people were saying that I didn't have a plot, but I have something in my mind and I think people are going to like it. I guess you'll just have to wait, though! For the meanwhile, here are some questions I should like your opinion on: What is Jessa really: and enemy or a friend. The answer might surprise you! And is there a budding attraction to Lily and James? Hmm. But what about Remus? And who do u think I should pair Sirius with: Arabella or Jessa? 


End file.
